Don't Take the Girl
by accioweasleys4
Summary: George and Fred finally meet Luna Lovegood when they are eight year's old. They are certain that girls have cooties at that age, and they don't think that'll ever change. Inspired by Don't Take the Girl by Tim Mcgraw.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This story is inspired by the song called Don't Take The Girl by Tim McGraw. The twin's are eight here like the boy in the song. It'll be a collection of drabbles and one shots for George and Luna. This was written for the Achieve that Outstanding (Fanfiction O.W.L. Challenge) with green for my prompt, the genre challenge with family for my genre, and the procrastination competition. It has 199 words for the 200 words requirement in the Achieve that Outstanding Challenge. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song this fic is inspired by.**

* * *

George and Fred were going for a walk with the rest of their brothers and their father one day. That day had been a man's day only, and they had spent the day exploring the woods and playing in the green meadow. It suddenly started raining, and their father told them it was time to go.

"Aw, dad. Can't we stay here for five more minutes?" Fred begged as thunder and lightning shook the ground.

"No son. Your mother is probably already worried sick." The Weasley brothers grumbled, but they followed their father anyway.

George suddenly spotted a young girl with blonde hair. "Hey, dad. Shouldn't you tell her to go home? You said _we_ couldn't be out here."

Mr. Weasley frowned when he saw the girl. "That's Luna Lovegood. Come on, we should take her home."

The twins suddenly looked stricken. "But dad, she's a girl. She has cooties. Does she have to come with _us_?" Fred asked, voicing George's thoughts.

"I'm sorry, boys. I know you don't want a girl to ruin our day, but it's the right thing to do. You'll change your mind about girls one day."

"Doubtful," George muttered as Fred nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


	2. Hogwarts Express

**A/N: This chapter is written for the genre challenge with the prompt Hogwarts Express, and the achieve that outstanding challenge for the dreadful entry. It has 108 words for the maximum word count requirement. Luna Lovegood was my prompt. It was also for the Procrastinator's United Competition. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This takes place when Ginny and Luna are starting Hogwarts.**

* * *

The twins were on Hogwarts Express when they saw Ginny sitting with Luna Lovegood. "Luna's starting Hogwarts this year too. I wonder what House she will be in?"

Fred shrugged. "I don't know. Do you remember when we thought she had cooties?"

George shook his head in amusement. "We didn't know any better. That was the last time we listened to Bill."

* * *

"Lovegood, Luna!" George found that he was nervous while she was being Sorted. He didn't know her well, but she had been to the Burrow often.

The Sorting Hat interrupted his thoughts."Ravenclaw!"

"At least she's not in Slytherin," Fred said in relief. George nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


	3. Luna's Hat

**A/N: I am skipping ahead to the fifth book because I wanted to. My prompt for the outstanding challenge was the emotion surprise. Written for the Achieve that Outstanding O.W.L. Challenge, the Pride and Prejudice Challenge, and the Procrastination Competition. Disclaimer: If you recognize something, it isn't mine. It belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

It was time for the first Quidditch game of the season. Gryffindor was playing against Slytherin, and George always was more nervous against them. He straightened up in his seat when he saw Luna walk over to the Gryffindor table.

He wasn't the only one paying attention to her this time. Many people were staring at her and laughing. George narrowed his eyes at them, but they didn't pay any attention.

George saw that she had managed to make a hat shaped like a life-size lion's head, which was perched precariously on her head. A grin appeared on his face when he watched her demonstrate the hat to Harry. He jumped in surprise with the others when it roared, and she started to walk away.

"Hey, Luna!" George called out, causing Fred, Lee and Angelina to give him curious looks. Luna gave him a questioning look when she turned around, and he smiled as he nodded at her head.

"Nice hat." Luna blushed, and George turned back to Fred and his friends. Fred was still looking at him skeptically, but he ignored him and pretended to be fueling up for the game. He had to hide the fact that he couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


	4. Don't Take the Girl

**A/N: Hey guys! I used to be Sydrianfan4ever. This is my first update under my new penname! This was written for the Wand Wood Challenge (Ash- Write about a Gryffindor…. George is a Gryffindor.) The Spell, Curse, and Charms Challenge (Expecto Patronum- Write about a favorite Weasley. I know this is sort of the opposite of happiness, but it fit the Weasley alternative!) and the Disney Character Challenge (Sneezy- write about George Weasley.), and the Drabble a day challenge. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Fred came over to George one day and looked like he had some bad news to share. George gave his brother a concerned look. "What? What's wrong? Is anybody in our family hurt? Did Harry, Ron and Hermione get caught?" He knew that Fred would be devastated if something had happened to Hermione.

"No…everybody in our family is fine. So are Harry and Hermione, as far as I know. It's Luna."

George felt like his walls crashed down then and he widened his eyes. "What about her?" he asked after a moment, though he had a feeling that he already knew.

"The Death Eaters took her off the train on the way home for Christmas break. Neville and the others tried to stop them, but they couldn't."

A moan escaped George's lips, and he buried his head into his hands as he sank down to the floor. How could they take his Luna? His sweet Luna? They were best friends now, but he knew he had feelings for her as well. He had actually been planning on seeing her over Christmas, but now it looked like he wasn't going to see her for awhile.

He couldn't let himself think of her being dead soon. "Don't take her away from me…. Please," he muttered helplessly to nobody in particular.

Fred knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Georgie. Luna's strong though. She'll make it out somehow."

George nodded, though he felt hollow still. His feelings took over him, and he buried his head into Fred's shoulder. They didn't hug each other much anymore, but after a moment his twin wrapped his arms protectively over him and muttered soothing words while George replayed every memory he had with Luna. Now he just needed to hope that he would get a chance to tell her that he loved her.

* * *

**A/N: I can't seem to write about Luna being in a happy relationship. I'm sorry this has a little angst.**


	5. After the War

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it has been awhile since I updated anything…My old laptop bit the dust, and I didn't have Microsoft Office for a few weeks. I bought MO last night, so it'll be here next week and I'll hopefully be able to update more. I'm sorry for the wait in updates. For those that celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope you have a good Thanksgiving! I'll probably be back after that with an update for Two Can Keep a Secret. This was for the Great Maze Challenge/Competition and Muggle Jane's birthday. I also had Fred die here…I'm sorry. ****L****Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

George was glad to see Luna again, but he wished it was under better circumstances. She was safe at home. Something that he had been wishing for since she had been captured.

But Fred was...he was...

He caught a sob as he looked out the window. He was avoiding everybody back at the Burrow. Luna especially. He couldn't face her. He had promised Fred that he would tell her how he felt the next time he saw her, but how could he do that now?

It was almost as if his love for Luna had disappeared when Fred died. His heart had turned cold, and he was distant toward everybody. He heard somebody knocking at the door and say something, but George didn't care what they said.

George just wanted to feel better. So he decided to turn to one of the last conversations he had with Fred.

* * *

_George walked around his aunt's house until he found Fred standing by the window in the living room after dinner. Fred spent a lot of time waiting by the window, almost as if he was waiting on Hermione's return._

_"__You all right, Fred?" he asked his twin quietly._

_Fred jumped slightly at the sound of George's voice, but he managed a small smile. "Yeah…. I just keep thinking that any day now, she's going to walk through that door."_

_"__She will," George said in a determined voice. He had to believe that since he knew Fred didn't always believe it. _

_Fred looked around before he reached into his pocket to pull something out. George quickly realized that it was a small box….the kind that was big enough to hold a-_

_George's eyes widened as he looked up at his twin. "Fred?"_

_"__Don't tell anybody about this… but when all of this is over, I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me."_

_He felt a twinge of jealousy when he thought about Fred doing something that he didn't get to be part of, but George pushed that emotion away. He had to be happy for him. "Really? That's…that's great. Really fantastic." George swallowed and nodded as he placed on a smile._

_Fred's face fell. "You hate the idea."_

_"__No," George protested, shaking his head. "Hermione's great. I know she makes you happy. I can't really explain it…"_

_"__You just feel empty because I'm moving onto a new chapter without you?" Fred guessed._

_George slowly nodded._

_"__You shouldn't feel empty, no matter what happens. You're my twin, my other half. I want you to be part of…almost everything."_

_"__I know…I also miss Luna," George said quietly, looking at his feet._

_Fred grew quiet for a few moments before he placed a hand on George's shoulder. "I don't think you should hide your feelings from her anymore. I think you should tell her when this war is over too. If she comes back, then it's obviously meant to be."_

_George stared at his twin before shaking his head. "Hermione has rubbed off on you. You're getting too smart. _

_His twin grinned broadly at him. "You know I'm right."_

_He nodded. "All right…if Luna comes back, I'll tell her. I really am happy for you though. I better be your best man!" George pretended to give Fred a stern look, and they both started laughing._

* * *

If only George knew that was one of his last moments he'd get to spend with his twin…

A knock came again, and George looked at the door. Fred wouldn't want him to live like this. He would want him to move on without him. He would want him to be there for his family. And he wanted him to be with Luna…that was practically his last wish.

He heard a sigh from the other side of the door, and then Luna's voice. Her sweet, kind voice. "George… I know you're still in there. I just want you to know that I'm not giving up on you. I'm going to be here every day until you're ok again. But…your family misses you. I miss you." Her voice had grown softer when she said those last words, but George heard them still.

He slowly opened the door, and Luna jumped when she saw him. "I miss you too," he said quietly. She stared at him for a moment before she hugged him tightly. George closed his eyes and rested his head on hers. Hugging Luna felt right to him…it felt like home even, like they were always supposed to be connected like this.

They pulled apart, and George looked down into her eyes. "It's going to be awhile before I'm ok again. I don't know how long it'll be. Will you still be there for me?"

Luna studied his eyes for a moment before she placed her hands on his face and kissed his cheek. "I'll be here as long as you'll let me."

George nodded before he let his hand reach for hers. She looked down in surprise when he held hers, but she didn't say anything. They both knew that no words were really needed at that moment. They just needed each other. George knew that he was supposed to tell Luna how he felt the next time he saw her, but he thought this was a good step in that direction. He needed to learn how to live again first before he told her how he felt. But he hoped that day would come soon.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	6. Finding Happiness

**A/N: This will be a pretty short note...thanks for the reviews and everything from the last chapter! This was written for the Great Maze Challenge. This is slightly AU because of George/Luna. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

George was heading over toward Luna's house on his birthday when he saw smoke coming out of the window. Thoughts of Fred and the fact that this was their first birthday without each other had disappeared when he realized that Luna was possibly in danger.

He went running toward the house and opened the door frantically. "Luna?" he called out loudly.

His eyes widened when he saw tears in her eyes and appeared at her side. "Are you all right? Aquamenti!" He pointed his wand at the oven and put the fire out.

"Yes…I just wanted to surprise you by baking your favorite cookies, and it ended up being a disaster. The oven caught on fire." Her hand suddenly hit the hot oven, and she quickly pulled her hand away. "Ow!"

George's expression turned concerned as he looked it over. "Here, let me get some ointment for that." He went into the bathroom and found what he was looking for before he headed back over to her.

George quietly applied the ointment on her burn and bandaged her hand up. Their eyes met briefly. "Thank you for rescuing me," she murmured quietly. "I'm sorry I got burned in the process."

"It was no problem…" George nervously cleared his throat. "You were baking cookies for me?

She nodded. "I wanted to do something special for your birthday even though I knew it would be a hard day." She placed a hand on his cheek. "How are you?"

George shrugged. "Not good…everybody else has seemed to forgotten that today was _his _birthday too. I couldn't take it anymore, so I came here."

Luna's expression changed. "Oh, George…I'm sure they haven't forgotten. They probably just don't know how to bring him up around you. They don't want to hurt you."

"Well, ignoring him hurts too!" George snapped, causing Luna to blink and step back a little.

George sighed and reached for her hands. "I'm sorry, Luna. I just want this day to be over. The constant reminder that he should be here is worse today. You're my only light in this."

She reached up and ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "The fact that you still see a light means something," she said, hugging him. "I remember the days you didn't have any light or hope… and you remember what Dumbledore always said, right? Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times-"

"If one only remembers to turn on the light," George finished quietly, nodding. "I remember…Fred was sitting next to me when he said that quote." His voice broke as he lowered his head. "I can't believe in that quote today, Luna. I can't." He shook his head. "It's too hard.

"Then stop making it hard," she said quietly. "You just said that I was your only light in this. So focus on me if everything else is hard." She lifted his chin up so he'd look at her.

George gazed into her eyes intensely. "You have beautiful eyes," he murmured quietly. "Have I ever told you that?"

Luna's eyes widened, and he could see her face turning pink. "What?" She laughed softly, but she didn't step away.

"Your eyes… the color makes them intense. And beautiful. You're beautiful," he finished quietly.

"George," Luna breathed out in amazement.

George shook his head quickly. "I should've told you this a long time ago…Fred told me I should've told you a long time ago."

"Tell me what?" Her tone was patient.

He took her hand and let out a shaky breath. "You're one of my best friends, Luna. I care for you. I care for you more than a friend should. I _like _you." He paused. "I think I always have."

Luna's face was definitely pink now, and he could tell that he had embarrassed her or made her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, you just told me to focus on you and all of that sort of came out."

"I have that effect on people," Luna said teasingly, and the two laughed softly. He gazed up at her hopefully, and she cleared her throat when she realized he was waiting for her response.

"You're one of my very best friends too," she started as she took his hand and squeezed it gently. "You and Fred always made me laugh, and you always looked after me when somebody was being mean." She smiled. "I think I always knew you liked me."

George's eyes widened. "You did? I was that obvious, huh?"

She shook her head as she looked amused. "No, not always. Not for a long time. It wasn't until later when I picked up on it. I think I started picking up on it during our DA meetings." Luna smiled as she took a step forward. (He noticed that she still hadn't let go of his hand, and he didn't make a move to either.)

"I care for you too…I just didn't know how to say it, and then I thought you just needed me as a best friend after…"

"Fred died. It's ok if you say it," George said quietly.

Luna nodded. "After Fred died I didn't think you would want a relationship any time soon."

"I wasn't then," he admitted honestly. "But I think this is what Fred would've wanted. He wouldn't want me to be unhappy."

Luna gave him a proud look. "No, he wouldn't."

He rubbed her hand gently and sighed. "Would it be ok if we took things slow?"

"Slow is fine," Luna answered politely.

George paused as he tried to debate what his next move would be. He honestly wanted to kiss her after she attempted to bake cookies for him and after she made him feel better about the day being his birthday. But he didn't think it was right. Not yet.

"I think a date might be appropriate," Luna said softly, as if she was reading his mind.

George chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. He loved it when she was blunt, most girls he knew weren't blunt at all. "Ok…will you go on a date with me?" he asked finally.

Luna grinned before she nodded and gave him a hug. "I thought you'd never ask." She started to let go, but George held on for a moment longer. "Thanks for everything today," he muttered before stepping back.

"Anytime," she answered before she disposed the cookies.


	7. The Only One He's Ever Wanted

**A/N: Sorry this took me ages and ages to update... I think this will be the last chapter for this. This was written for the unusual ships challenge, and the open category 4 competition, and the 100 things challenge…. I used the prompt 28, tell her she's the only one you've ever wanted. Don't Lie. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

George was missing Fred the day after their birthday, so he decided to go visit his grave. "Hey, Fred," he said, looking down at his headstone.

"I miss you, buddy. I wish you were here. I still ask myself why you had to be taken from me…" George closed his eyes and tried to stop the tears that were threatening to come out.

"I know you wouldn't want me to spend my life the way I've been spending it. I'm trying to change. It's just so hard."

He heard a twig snap nearby and looked around before seeing Luna nearby with flowers in her hand. His heart warmed at the sight of her. She looked hesitant, but he waved her over here.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't want to disturb you… I wanted to do this yesterday, but you needed me yesterday."

"You could never disturb me," George said automatically, kissing her cheek.

Luna blushed and George realized that this was the most affection he had shown toward her. He vowed to change that as he wrapped his fingers around her hand. He suddenly grinned at Fred's headstone. "You probably already know this, but Luna and I are going on a date tonight."

"George!" Luna said, looking half amused, half embarrassed.

"What?" George said, laughing at her reaction.

Luna knelt down and placed the flowers at the headstone and shook her head. "It's just weird sharing gossip with someone who…"

"Someone who is dead?"

She nodded.

"I don't care. Fred was always rooting for us to get together. He deserves to know even if he's not here."

Luna turned pink at his words. "He was rooting for us?"

George nodded. "He was always asking me when I'd ask you out….and now he gets to know that I'm going to ask you to be my girlfriend."

Her eyes widened at his words and her face turned redder. "Girlfriend? But…we haven't even been on a first date yet!"

"People don't always need to go on a date to become a couple," George said, shrugging his shoulders. "You're the only girl I've ever wanted. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Luna blushed again, though this time she looked flattered and pleased. She nodded shyly and closed the gap between them to hug him.

George beamed as he hugged her back. Moving on without Fred was going to be hard… but he was going to try.


End file.
